Broken World
by OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: After years of searching, the Guardians never found Sora... Until they fought another Keyblade War against new enemies... and at the end of it, the elusive Master of Masters told Kairi-and Kairi alone-that he was Sora. And Kairi somewhat reluctantly runs away with him, then-battling with what she wants and what she thinks is right. But if she can save Sora, maybe it'll be right.


**Author's Note: This was supposed to be the end to a Master of Masters!Sora fanfic that someone requested of me-that I still need to finish-but it didn't really fit, so I've decided to release it as its own thing. Dark and pretty mature. Just a warning. Though originally, this was going to be a lot darker-or could have been-and I toned it down a lot. Originally, they were going to argue a lot more-which would have led to more angst and sad realizations-and yeah.**

**Broken World**

"...So," Kairi started as she walked back into the living room, wanting to get the awkwardness out of the way, since it seemed like she and Superbi—Sora—were going to be camping out together in his apartment for a long time... and despite everything that had happened and all he'd done… this was _still_ Sora, who she was highly attracted to, it would seem. "Are we- are we going to have sex? Ugh. I can't believe I'm even asking this…"

And instantly, Superbi- _Sora_ was laughing hysterically from his computer desk. And if Kairi closed her eyes and just listened, she could almost believe it was her old Sora, who had found even the lamest jokes under the sun as funny... even if there was a certain bitterness to his tone now.

"What, Kairi? Do you think I'm some helpless virgin? So desperate for his first time, that he'd pressure you into sex, despite all the issues we need to work out first? That would be a 'no'. I... I learned how to control my sexual desires through Ava... Not that I'm boasting about it. She wasn't you, and never could be—and she was- she was far too young to deal with all of the turmoil. I shouldn't have let her love me—but I long ago stopped being good. So, what can I say?"

Kairi nodded numbly—not at _Sora's_ words at no longer being good, or even seeming to care if he was or wasn't. She didn't believe that at all. But rather at the knowledge that they could keep their cool with each other here—though there was a ridiculous part of her that thought Sora was now saying he didn't desire her at all and wanted to cry.

But perhaps this pain was just something they both deserved, because of their mistakes. Hadn't she slept with Riku once, when they'd both been grieving for Sora, even though it had seemed like Naminé and Riku were going to end up together even then?

"If… we're confessing past sins here, then I guess I should tell you that I slept with Riku... just once; and I'm sure you can guess why... So, I suppose the dream of the two of us getting our white wedding is over now, huh Sora? As is our former fairytale romance..." Kairi had meant to tuck her feet in as she said this—as she so often did—but that seemed too cute and dainty for the situation they were in now, so instead she just settled on scuffing against one of Sora's dressers and trying to focus on _that_.

And the Sora of the past wouldn't have agreed with Kairi's sentiment at all, she knew; he would have been insistent that there was a way to capture the purity and magic they'd just had, even now. But the one here and now, who was pulling up a file that Kairi was certain she didn't want to really know about, could only answer in the affirmative to all that she had said.

"Yes. It is. I was- for a hot minute there, I was your enemy. Never forget that, Kairi... And while I want to believe I've seen enough, so that me having to make contingency plans for our future is now over... I've gotten too used to having a million gambits like Xehanort did. I may never be able to stop it… And we may end up crossing Keyblades again... I'm sorry. But even if we do- Know that I'll never hurt you. I _could_ never hurt you. You may kill _me_, in the end... and maybe you should. But I'll never _really_ harm a hair on your head..."

And suddenly, just like that, it was all too much for Kairi. And she couldn't see anything of Sora here at all anymore, even though there clearly was. There was a green short-sleeve shirt that resembled the one with boxes on it, that had often littered his floor when they were fourteen… there were tons of sea salt ice cream sticks in the trash can… and Kairi could even see a picture peeking out from under the couch of all of them at the Keyblade Graveyard before the Seekers had shown up… but as Kairi's eyes were now swimming with tears at who Sora had become, she couldn't see any of this and almost stormed out. And it was only the knowledge that she'd lose Sora forever if she did, that kept her rooted to the spot.

…But at the Keyblade Graveyard this last time (how Kairi _loathed_ that place), when the fabled Master of Masters had admitted that he was, in fact, Sora... and had then tried to explain to just Kairi all that he'd done and agreed to run away with her when she'd asked… he'd promised her that he was done sinning. Was he going back on his word now?

"Sora," Kairi urged, as she took a deep breath and crawled into his lap—though making sure to not do so in any way that could be read as sexual, so as to honor the agreement they'd just reached. The princess just really needed him to focus on her and the here and now, didn't she?—"can you- can you _talk_ about everything that happened? Or what went on in your heart then, and still seems to be now? …I think this is the only way we can really save your heart from all the imaginary burdens it thinks it needs to carry-"

But Sora was already shaking his head, as he pushed Kairi away—almost accidentally knocking her to the floor as he did so, as if he was afraid of her?—and looked at her with a sad eye. "I _can't_ be saved, Kairi... Not even by your light. The Sora you knew is dead... and I don't even _deserve_ that name. …That's why I chose a new one, that better suits me now. And if you- if you want to still call me Superbia… if that's easier and helps you to understand… you can do it. And if you also want to leave, because I won't talk to you… you can.

"I would, however, love to hear about _you_. Tell me all that's happened in _your_ life." And Sora was holding both of Kairi's hands now, as he brought her back into his embrace-they'd always loved to hold onto each other this way, hadn't they?—and Kairi choked back a sob.

And Kairi's reaction there didn't go unnoticed by Sora, who looked like he was going to cry himself for having hurt her, she imagined. "Kairi... despite everything I just said, I- I'm _trying_ to be like the old Sora for you right now. So why should that upset you? Tell me what I've done here, and I'll try and fix it!"

But as soon as those words left his mouth, Sora—no, _Superbia_. And that was exactly the problem, wasn't it?—he seemed to have figured out the answer himself: the one that Kairi couldn't bear to tell him, and probably never would: that at the moment, he _wasn't_ her Sora—not when he seemed to refuse to try and work out his own issues and just pretend that everything was alright, when it was anything bit—and that meant him _acting_like he was killed her all the more right now.

Despite everything, however, Kairi was still very protective of Sora… maybe because she thought he'd suffered enough. Because maybe- maybe he was right. Maybe everything was meant to have happened this way. What did she really know, anyway? And would she have acted any differently if things had been in reverse?

But Kairi also didn't want to think about any of this at all—to imagine herself in such a way. So perhaps Sora wasn't the only one acting here—and so she quickly feigned that she needed to go to sleep, so she could just go to her room and get a handle on her emotions.

And though Kairi was terrible at feigning anything… Sora—and perhaps he really _was_ Sora, and becoming him more and more again—didn't poke a hole in her logic even once. And instead watched her go with a smile, despite the fact he was surely lonely, and wished her pleasant dreams.

And Kairi just curled up in her makeshift bed for the time being, and tried to keep her tears from being heard—as she thought about the only dates she'd had with Sora before this, that had been filled with light, even in his last moments, and now… now she was dating him in darkness, wasn't she?

…

When Kairi woke up the next morning, she found her lucky charm by her bedside-and it made her heart sing, to know that Sora had kept it this whole time—and while Kairi was somewhat disheartened that he had now given it back to her (for she had meant for him to always keep it), she knew he had been trying to make her feel better. So Kairi tucked it into her shirt, beside her heart.

The next thing that was on the agenda for Kairi, was finding the kitchen and finding something to eat. She suddenly realized that she was ravenous, since she'd been too upset to eat any dinner the previous night. And the moment Kairi's feet touched down on the floor tile of said room, she was hit by the delicious aroma that was pancakes.

Sora had learned to make them from Aqua, the night before they went to the fated place… And seeing the man doing something so domestic… and _normal_ at the moment, said more to Kairi that this was her Sora than anything else had. It made her heart long for him in a way that it hadn't in a while, since at first Kairi had thought death had separated them, and then she had realized that Sora had caused the first Keyblade War, and much more.

"Kiss me, Sora," Kairi whispered, the moment he looked up from his work at her... At her words, Sora accidentally spilled his mixing bowl onto the floor in his shock, but neither of them cared.

"Kairi… we _talked_ about this. I don't- I don't want to do anything sexual with you. At least not yet. Not until I've earned it… 'sides, you sliding up here and _asking_ me for a kiss—instead of letting the moment come naturally—is… well, it's kind of awkward..."

Kairi slammed her fists into her pockets as Sora retrieved his bowl, and she walked up to him angrily—ready to bawl him out—the way she would've when they were fourteen. She also wouldn't deny that Sora turning her down in such a way made her feel as though she was some undesirable, hideous monster. _That_ thought had her blinking back tears, and was surely part of the reason she was behaving so emotionally now. "But don't you think we've waited long enough?! And believe it or not, Sora, I _can_ control myself. And our hug in the Castle That Never Was was awkward, and yet we realized we were in love with each other not long after that. Maybe this could give us that magic, too."

With each word she'd spoken, and the expressions that appeared on Sora's face with each passing moment, Kairi felt as though she was stabbing the love of her life with a knife over and over again. But she could also tell that he was furious at himself… for being hurt herself—because of him—and for his not being able to meet her needs right now, in his own mind, but perhaps for reminding him of her imprisonment in the World That Never Was more than anything else.

And maybe it was that thought—of how much they'd suffered, and how much time they'd lost—that made him finally give into her. The Keyblade wielder _ran_ to her and put his callused hands on Kairi's shoulders almost roughly, as he growled out a "fine".

And as they both glared at each other, before they, ironically, leaned into each other, Kairi was actually preparing herself for the worst kiss she'd ever have. Because surely their anger here would keep them from having any good technique…

But it didn't end up being that way at all.

It didn't end up sexual, either—they both kept good on their promise there—but Kairi knew it could have easily become that way, if they'd let it.

It instead just felt like... destiny, and as if they'd finally come to where they'd always belonged in the multiverse.

Sora was gentle and loving with Kairi and tasted surprisingly of peaches: something the princess wasn't complaining about at all. His arms were wound around her waist tight, like hers had his at that castle, as he brought her closer to him and spun her around once.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle against Sora's lips, and as she felt so safe and warm in his arms here… despite everything.

And Sora seemed more than content with Kairi's own actions, too—as she leaned her chest against his, and began pressing kisses on his cheeks, forehead, nose, neck, and eventually his chest. Then, he practically purred: "Kairi, I love you."

But those three, beautiful words that Kairi had wanted to hear more than anything else in the world were completely ruined by the man that he had become—that was still a mantra that Kairi kept having to tell herself in her head, to keep them from crash landing—and it was like a bucket of cold water had just been poured onto her, as she registered this.

_If you love me, how could you do things you knew I'd hate, then?_ Kairi wanted to ask but knew that she couldn't: not now that she and Sora had been at such a good place again.

So, in order to force herself to remain silent, Kairi made up some excuse about going to go get them something to eat from a restaurant—since most of the pancake batter had bit the dust—and bolted.

And she imagined that it was hard for Sora to let her go. But he still let her leave… and when Kairi came back he looked at her and said he shouldn't have kissed her.

And Kairi was about to let him have it for this—for taking away pleasant thoughts of their first kiss—but then he explained where he was coming from, and she somewhat got it, "I should've taken you on a date first."

And Kairi laughed, despite herself, and perhaps found a little _more_ of herself. "I think it's _fitting_ of us, Sora. Remember when we used to poke fun at each other? You got mad at my waking you up, and calling you a lazy bum; and I never believed some of your stories, come to think of it..."

And Sora smiled so widely at her words, it was like the sun had shone for the first time. And with that, Kairi was taken back to when she, and Sora, and Riku had used to hangout on the Play Island together… and how she had always cuddled that Sora. She… wanted to do that with this one now. And whereas before, she wouldn't have known what to do with that feeling… this one was making it easier to reconcile those conflicted thoughts.

"…Right you are, Kairi! I remember it. And I think… I think it's why I first fell in love with you," Sora admitted; and Kairi was so surprised and in love, that she almost cried. Because as Kairi understood it... though Sora had crushed on her some, he hadn't realized he was in _love_ until long he was near sixteen. Had she been wrong about that?

"Kairi… I want to take a step in the right direction. I'll- I'll go to prison, and then maybe we _can_ have that shot at a normal life that we both still want."

All Kairi could do here was fall to her knees like Sora himself just had—as the weight of what he needed to do surely hit him… that he would do, because it was right. And, despite everything, he was still Sora and at least tried to do that—and she held his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his.

"And I'll stay in a prison cell, too." Kairi knew that Sora would be against what she was saying… but she needed to be together with him. And if this was the only way to do it, then so be it. Kairi kind of thought that she deserved this, anyway, since she hadn't suffered as much as the others and her imprisonment by the Organization had been much better than Naminé's. And if she'd been stronger and kept herself from being captured sometimes, maybe Sora never would have had to become what he had.

But surprisingly, Sora didn't protest Kairi's decision. And in that, Kairi thought this was the man who had finally grown to see her as his equal in the Keyblade War and no longer told her to stay behind.

Instead, Sora's mouth whispered against hers, this: "It's not the world I meant to show you, but it _is_ a world. …I _guess_ we'll start there."

And a broken smile spread out on Kairi's face. And that was a beginning, too.

**Author's Note: Dedicated to Phoenix-Downer, because the two of us have had some discussions about what a Master of Masters!Sora and Kairi might act like in such a situation (or moreover, I babbled some of my headcanons to her and she was kind enough to listen), so some of this was definitely born from that. And I certainly found inspiration from her "More Than Meets the Eye" fic, too!**


End file.
